<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the recovery by sonderwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908339">the recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker'>sonderwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Lightning Rod Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by Dooku, Anakin is now restless as he tries to recover from his latest ordeal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more whumptober! this is a follow up for the day 6 prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand over his face. The extraction mission to get Anakin from Dooku had been exhausting, and he dreaded the upcoming council report about it. He was sure that they were eager to hear about how the mission went, and to inform the Chancellor. Obi-Wan knew that the Chancellor would be personally invested in hearing about how Anakin was doing.</p>
<p>Anakin. Who was currently in the med bay, hooked up to multiple machines, and his sides riddled with scars that looked like lightening. Curled at his side in a restless sleep was his padawan. Obi-Wan knew that he should have told her to come with him to the council meeting. That he should have ordered her to oversee her men. But with the two of them on the bed, they looked so small, and so young. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of anger at the war that had robbed them of the opportunity to meet and grow under different circumstances. And he was angry at himself for not getting there in time to save them. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting his emotions pass into the force. What’s done is done. He couldn’t change the past.</p>
<p>And so now he stood, in front of the holotable, with Rex and Cody at his sides, waiting for the council meeting to begin. In the blue light of the holo, Obi-Wan could tell that neither Rex nor Cody had slept much recently. Especially Rex. He knew that he was close to Anakin, and probably took the loss personally. They all did.</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi.” Plo Koon said as several council members and the Chancellor appeared before them.</p>
<p>“I trust that your mission was a success?” Obi-Wan nodded.</p>
<p>“It was. However, we were unable to get any information out of this base, and Dooku got away again.” He replied.</p>
<p>“And what of Skywalker?” The Chancellor asked, his eyes hopeful.</p>
<p>“Anakin is in the med bay, and he is expected to make a full recovery.” Obi-Wan said. He saw the rest of the council visibly relax after the news.</p>
<p>“And did Dooku interrogate him?” Mace asked.</p>
<p>“Probably. But I don’t know what happened… Anakin isn’t exactly awake and coherent.” Obi-Wan said, his thoughts lingering on him and Ahsoka in Anakin’s bed in the med bay.</p>
<p>“I see.” Mace replied. “Well, once he recovers, we will ask him what happened.”</p>
<p>“Understood.” And then the comm cut out, leaving him standing there, feeling alone even though Rex and Cody were right beside him.</p>
<p>“General,” Admiral Yularen said. “We are approaching Coruscant now, shall I prepare a shuttle for you to head for the temple?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you Admiral.” Obi-Wan said, as he continued to stare at the table.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Fuck!” He heard Anakin exclaim, followed by a loud crashing sound. Obi-Wan quickly leapt up from his seat on the couch and towards Anakin’s quarters. He waived the door open, and saw Anakin sprawled out on the floor, trying to push himself up on shaky limbs.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan bent over and helped him up into a sitting position.</p>
<p>“You should be resting.” Obi-Wan said while Anakin caught his breath.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent the whole day in bed so far.” Anakin replied, sounding younger than he had in years. “I’m bored.”</p>
<p>“You can barely walk. Don’t pout, you’re not a youngling.” Anakin laughed, but wined and wrapped his arms over his stomach, hunching over. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.</p>
<p>“You’re alright, just breathe.” Obi-Wan whispered as Anakin’s breathing became ragged and harsh. After a few moments, he straightened back up, looking more exhausted than he had before.</p>
<p>“We really should get you back to bed.” Obi-Wan muttered as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Couch?” Anakin asked hopefully. Obi-Wan sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine.” And Anakin smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>